The Lipstick Records
by extraordinaire
Summary: SASUSAKU. And then, as he’s leaning against the fridge, smirking in that brooding, sexy, amusing kind of way, he says, “I like your red lipstick.” And it was just so hot coming out of his mouth, so what I said next totally ruined it. "I like yours too."


(for **ninja sal** & **sushi maker** & **lipstick girl** & **banana chips  
**and of course; **Meaghan**! _happy birfday_!)

* * *

THE LIPSTICK RECORDS  
_by_ The Lovely Sakura Haruno

-

**June 28  
**_ice-pops are the ultimate cure for anything._

After working at this camp for a record of what, an hour, I've decided that there is no reason for people to be searching for the cure to cancer or any other horrid disease. Little five-year-olds have taught me that all you need is an ice-pop and all your troubles go away.

_Example:_

"Oh, what's wrong with you, little man?"  
"He fell on the playground and scraped his knee."  
-cringes at the sight-  
"Well what would you like me to do for you? Do you want an ice-pack, or some band-aids?"  
-shrugs-  
-goes off to get a band-aid-  
"Would you like an ice-pop while you're waiting?"  
-shakes head-  
-gives ice-pop-  
"I feel better now!"  
-runs off-

Le sigh.

If only life were this simple, right? I mean, really, its like,

"Oh, some idiot broke my heart…"  
"Here's an ice-pop! Use it to mend it back together!"

"I can't get this guy to notice me!"  
"Take this ice-pop and he'll think you're one cool gal—especially if you have CHERRY flavored!"

"My parents abuse me…"  
"Take this ice-pop and fend yourself off when they come at you with the whips!"

…Okay, I'm just over-exaggerating a little, but come on, it's so true!

Anyways, besides the most adorable kids coming into the boo-boo room (and holy freaking crap, I'm the boo-boo lady!  
Which is, for serious, the coolest title ANYONE could ever be named), there are many, many other perks.

Like, I don't know, ridiculously handsome supervisors that have deliciously handsome, jet-black hair and deep, almost terrifying onyx eyes that are so emotionally-voided, you need to stop yourself from looking into them or you'll probably fall into a spell—or something like that.

Not that it's IMPORTANT or anything.

And it's not like I've been ogling him as he directs traffic and yells at poor junior counselors. Or when he accidentally (but I'm sure he's just extremely abusive to poor little sixth-graders (seriously, this guy should NOT be working with kids) and then brings them into my room where I patch up their scrapes and scratches while trying to make small talk.

I fail.

But it's okay because, for serious, I have a whole month to woo him off his feet, with my colorful band-aids and amazing ice-pops.

(_the miracle workers_)

Love your owner who has a summer job,  
Sakura

-

**June 30  
**_counselors have the worst jobs of all._

I always thought that the boo-boo lady (ME ME ME!) or even the gym guy would actually have it bad, but counselors—junior and senior—have to deal with EVERYTHING.

_Jobs of the Senior Counselors:_

-watch kids  
-make sure everything is okay  
-report to supervisors  
-in charge of the whole shebang

_Jobs of the Junior Counselors:_

-take kids to my dwelling  
-take them to the bathroom  
-keep them entertained  
-play with them

And, like, only seniors get paid, but in all honesty, juniors get all the bullshit from Sasuke and when Karin is on the prowl, she is on the prowl. She's the supervisor for kids in grades 2nd to 4th and is really bitchy and annoying.

Just the other day she was yelling at this poor senior counselor because she was going on vacation for a week. Um, hello, that girl has this weird thing called a _life,_ you retard!

And, for some unfathomable reason, I think she likes MY man, which is like, NOT cool. I mean, really Sasuke is _mine_ and can't be liked by an irritable red-head who thinks she rules the world 'cause she has a whistle on her neck and a camp shirt on her, um, shirt-area.

But senior counselors are cool too, I guess. They have the most love connections. There's this group, The Clownfish, where one counselor, Neji, is totally digging on this gal Tenten, but she has a boyfriend. It's complicated, but I just know that their love shall prevail.

Just the other day, she had her hair down and all blown-out and flow-y, and he totally ignored his junior counselor that he always talks to (about the most idiotic things, mind you—he holds conversations with the poor girl about what he'll have for lunch for many, _many_ hours and he says he's always wanted to be kool-aid) and sat right next to Tenten, just talking to her.

I inwardly awed while watching from a distance. Sasuke doesn't like when people aren't in their right places, even though he wanders around all the time.

But it's okay, 'cause sometimes that wandering leads him to me. And that's when we have in depth conversations about how many band-aids we currently have and if he needs to go and buy more ice-pops this weekend.

But that's okay, 'cause that's just him. And we've actually had really good conversations before. Like, one day, after a kid pointed out my bright red lipstick that I wear, Sasuke started talking about it and saying it was cool.

THAT'S ONLY 'CAUSE HE WANTS TO LICK IT OFF ME!  
For serious.

And I would write more about my aspiring love-life, and the cuteness going on between the campers, but my boyfriend just came in and has a kid with a bump on his head.

He's got to learn the consequences of intense dodge ball…

Love your boo-boo lady who is so NOT a counselor,  
Sakura

-

**July 3****  
**_trick or treat?_

IT'S HALLOWEEN IN JULY!

I'm so freaking ecstatic, you have no idea. Halloween has always been my favorite holiday (screw you, Santa Clause) so I was extremely excited when I got the memo. Every Thursday, we have cool little holidays, and this is the first.

Naturally, I wore a super cool costume. I was going to dress up as a concubine/slave, since that's what I did with my ex-boyfriend last year (he was a freaking slave-keeper—and I'm NOT a whore!), but it wasn't right for camp.

So I did my second favorite costume.

A PRINCESS.

And yes, I know that everyone like, dressed up as that—the girls, duh. But I don't care. And it's not like I'm in some puffy dress (it's like, 89 degrees outside), but I still work it.

_attire:_

-large, pink tutu from my years of ballet  
-sparkly, sequence top that my friend got me as a gag gift for my birthday  
-a tiara with pink fuzz around it, _via dollar store  
_-Dorothy slippers that still, surprisingly, fit me from three years ago—red sparkles and all!  
-jeans under the tutu  
-a large, plastic, fake, diamond necklace  
-huge earrings  
-tons of make-up, but in a classy way  
-RED LIPSTICK

'Cause, seriously, what am I without my tube of daring red? I don't know why, but ever since I started getting into coffee and going there all the time with friends and _the ex_, I wore it one day to impress the latter, and I just loved the way it looked on the cup.

Yeah, that, and it made me feel empowered and that I was a defiant kinda gal.

AND I HEARD SASUKE'S FAVORITE COLOR IS RED.  
He says its black, but we all know that black isn't a color, but a shade. So HA!

But anyways, speaking of my lover, he also is in costume today!

He's, he's…  
A NINJA!

He's got on black shorts and a headband thingy and a ninja costume, and while he looks so absolutely ridiculous, it makes me smile.

And when I complimented him on it, he did the most amazing thing. His lips turned up, and though I didn't see his teeth, he was SMIRKING.  
In a totally and smexy way.  
AT ME.

But that wasn't when my life was complete. That happened when he said,  
"Thanks, _princess_."

I LOVE YOU SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEE! TAKE MY FREAKING SOUL! AND MY HEART TOO! AND MY RED LIPSTICK!

And the weirdest part about m'deary? He has all these freaky tattoos. Like, he has them on his legs, and they're like, devils and things with severs and I'm like,

"For serious, this guy should NOT be working with kids."

Love your fairy princess who will marry a ninja one day,  
Sakura

-

**July 6****  
**_my deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret…EVER._

And that is…well, um, okay…

YAOI TURNS ME ON!

I'm sorry, but there is something about two guys making-out that makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside. And it's not like I've seen it (_recently_, anyways), but I was thinking about a cute gay couple today.

And it's slightly disturbing and scary, so you have been warned.

SASUKE AND NARUTO.

Wait, rewind, first let me explain who the aforementioned is.

Naruto Uzumaki: (_noun_) a blonde idiot with blue eyes that runs the gym and is best friends with Sasuke Uchiha. He tends to be incredibly odd and randomly offers banana chips to little kids (and ME) because he doesn't like them. Always shamelessly hits on me, but it's cool 'cause Sasuke gets all annoyed.

And he and Sasuke would just make such a cute gay couple, I couldn't even stand it. And he was totally making eyes at him the other day. Seriously.

But I highly doubt that either of them _are_ gay. Hinata, the supervisor for the smallest kids, totally is in love with Naruto and he hits on ME, so he MUST be straight—_right?_

And Sasuke, well, I highly doubt any girl would get close to him because he's so cold and whatnot. But it won't stop me! I'll grow on him like, like, um, a band-aid sticks to a kids boo-boo.

Love your secret yaoi fangirl,  
Sakura

-

**July 10****  
**_attack of the sushi._

Okay, so today, I was taking this little cutie back to her group, The Salamanders, and there was this really weird guy with hairy eyebrows (and legs, which is like—_ew_) and a bowl-cut who was just _u-g-l-y_. But anyways, yeah, beside him was this guy that looked EXACTLY LIKE SASUKE.

But his hair was longer and he was brooding, scaring off all these kids.  
(not THAT much of a difference)

So then I, nonchalantly of course, asked, "Do you, by chance, happen to be Sasuke's brother?" and he got this snippy look on his face and bit out, "Yes,"

I then giggled since, HELLO, it's really funny.

Then, after my laugh-fest, a little kid came up to him and…

"Itachi, make us sushi!"  
"Get away you little twerps. I'm drawing."  
"But the junior counselor told us that you would make us sushi!"  
"Yeah, and she also said that Suna was a better school when we all know that Konoha is."  
"Ex-cu-se ME!"  
"You're excused…pinky."  
"First off, DON'T call me that. And secondly, Suna is an amazing school. We're all really smart there and have great teachers."  
"Yeah, but our teachers just don't teach us that well."  
"And why not?"  
"Because they know that we're all naturally smart and if they teach us too much stuff, they're afraid that we'll take over the world or something."

"ITACHI, I WANT SUSHI."

_Obviously_, very intelligent people work at this camp.

Love your bitch who's craving a sushi night with her BFF tonight,  
Sakura

-

**July 15****  
**_what's in a name?_

Did ya miss me? It's been a whole weekend, and this journal is only for camp! It gets really boring while you're sitting here and tending to all sorts of junk. And my mom said it would be a good thing to keep so I can write a paper on it in college later on.

Uh, whatever. She's too school-oriented for me. I'm just doing it because, HELLO, I can write about my mancandy and keep myself entertained. But the reason for this title, besides the fact that my summer reading this season is Romeo and Juliet, is that I was caught writing!

I didn't get in trouble, but this little girl (who is the cutest, CUTEST thing—she calls me 'lipstick girl' and always gives me hugs and she is SO in love with the kid in her other group) looked over my shoulder and read, OUT LOUD,

"That's only 'cause he wants to lick it off me…?"

And you can just guess who was in the room?  
SASUKE!

He looked over at me, and I just flushed and said, "Oh, it's a project for school. I have to keep a document of my summer." He then raised his eyebrows, but let it go and brought the kids back to the gym where he'd (_again_) convince them to play kick-ball with him.

And that's why I am now going to have nicknames, just in case.

nicknames ('cause ya love 'em):

**MMEEEEEE** – Lipstick Girl  
**Sasuke** – Ninja Sasuke  
**Naruto** – Banana Chips  
**Neji** – Kool-Aid  
**Tenten** – Ice  
**Lee** – Hairy Legs  
**Itachi** – Sushi-Maker Itachi  
**Karin** – Biatch  
**Hinata** – Banana Chip Eater

It'll be exciting using these nicknames.  
For serious.

Love your witty and charming and bright child,  
Sakura

-

**July 19**  
_a little green monster. _

Okay, so you know there are people in this world that are always there for you and give you hugs and buy you presents and ice cream at your command 'cause they kinda fear you and you're just THAT cool?

Yeah, they're called _best friends_.

So mine came to pick me up, and he happens to be a guy (and _ew_, no, we'll _never_ get together—we're not that cliché. Or stupid).

So when he came after all the camp was over and I like, gave him a hug and then his girlfriend (who doesn't mind—_thankyouverymuch_) and I said goodbye to Ninja Sasuke, because it's just what I do, and then as we were walking out and I was grabbing my books and stuff, I heard Ninja Sasuke mutter something.

AND HE WAS JEALOUS!  
I think, anyways.

But come on, we all know that that's the only explanation for his odd behavior and stuff.

Lipstick Girl: 1  
Biatch: 0

Seriously.

Love your gal who has a jealous soon-to-be-boyfriend,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 19  
**_holy freaking crap._

And yes, I do know that I just wrote in here, but I've got the most amazing news you guys will ever hear.

NINJA SASUKE SAID HE'D DRIVE ME HOME TODAY.

'Cause, apparently, I shouldn't _inconvenience Shikamaru and his girlfriend_—since him and Temari should be spending their summer together and _blahblahblah_…

But do you think I care?  
HELL NO.

Ninja Sasuke Uchiha, the hunkalicious supervisor of the camp I work at who is two years older than me and incredibly good-looking and is somewhat good with kids (_not really_—but he needs to sound better) and is just amazing, is taking me home from camp today.

In his car.  
And he's driving it with his feet.  
And he'll use his brain.  
HIS BRAIN!

(_note to self_: catch Drake and Josh when I get home and reminisce on this Josh-esque moment  
—and think of my lover, _of course_)

Hell. Freaking. Yeah.

Love your nurse who is about to fix some broken hearts  
(_but not yours, Biatch—you're still a slut_),  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 20****  
**_it can't really get much better than this…_

Okay, so I know that you're all excited to here about my date (and yes—I do talk to imaginary people that shall one day read my diary when I die and they shall hear about this summer, and me and Ninja Sasuke's eternal love and—OMG, genius moment! If I get forget everything when I'm older and stuff, and then Sasuke can read this to me and revive my memory just like in The Notebook and—  
Ahem.  
Right.)

MY DATE!  
Okay, so it wasn't really a date, but he took me home.  
A whole five minutes with him.  
ALONE!

…he didn't say one word.  
And neither did I.

But who could blame me? He's just really, really, _really_ scary.  
YOU wouldn't talk to him.

But today, when I came in, he said he could take me home again today.  
And I'm like, on cloud freaking nine. My life is complete right now.

It was actually really cute, because I was totally daydreaming just now, ruminating on the whole event, from his black car, to how the smell of the upholstery smelled just like his vanilla-ish scent, and how we could totally do it in the back of his car, because their was enough space, and how—

Right, so this little girl, the one I mentioned before who calls me 'Lipstick Girl', was like, "Are you okay? You look kind of funny." And then Sushi-Maker, who was in there because the little girl is in his group, informed, "It looks like she's in love."

And Ninja Sasuke just HAD to be in there, because he turned his head around and gave me this weird look, and I just looked down at my summer homework, muttering all these things—but not curses, because that's part of our rules at working at a camp.

I'm a good nurse.  
I'm a good nurse.  
I'm a good nurse.

(and the next Sakura Uchiha)

Love Mrs. Sakura Uchiha,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 20  
**_don't get all up in my Kool-aid when you don't even know the flavor…_

So today, Kool-aid and Ice were so cute together. She mentioned her boyfriend to the fabulous junior counselor (seriously, she's like amazing—she has cool clothes and is always taking kids to the boo-boo room, and commenting on my nails, and has the nicest, most amazing best friend ever), and then Kool-aid heard, and got this disappointed look on his face, and it was total love connection.

Ice just needs to dump this loser of a boyfriend and get together with Kool-aid.

I mean, sure, he's terribly annoying, and irritable, and is weird looking—as in, _total nerd_—they would be utterly cute together.

Love your match-making queen,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 20****  
**_shake it like a pollywog._

I just saw the most disturbing thing mine eyes have ever come upon.

Three words;

The. Harlem. Shake.

Um…NO.

Itachi, dancing, shaking his hips, and labeling it 'The Harlem Shake'.  
Something is so wrong with this.

But the worst part?

The. Hair. Flip.

As in, yes, he flips his hair like a girl and goes, "It ain't no thing girls, it's just _a hair flip_. Flip it as many times as you need and you cool again."

He's suddenly looking very, very, very gay.  
…you don't think Sasuke inherited that gene.  
Right?

Love the girl hoping that her lover isn't gay like his homo brother,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 25****  
**_won't you take me by the hand—take me somewhere new._

AND YES, I HAPPEN TO LOVE AVRIL LAVIGNE WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL.

But anyways, I'm sitting here in my nice, air-conditioned room, but I don't believe there will be any boo-boos today. It's raining like crazy, and all these kids are outside with garbage bags on them as coats, getting kids out of the cars.

I actually feel kind of guilty because I'm in here, nice and warm in my sweatshirt and stuff.  
But alas, you can feel bad for me!  
My hair got frizzy from the rain.  
So take that you frigging junior counselor complainers!

Chyeah.

Yeah, so after all the kids were gone, Ninja Sasuke came in, and took out an ice pop, and then gave one to me, and it was red.  
RED!  
That's like, for serious, my _favorite_ color.

And then, as he's leaning against the cold fridge (which he's currently melting with his everlasting hotness), smirking in that brooding, sexy, amusing kind of way, he says, "I like your red lipstick."

And it was just so hot coming out of his mouth, so what I said next totally ruined the moment because of my stupid, idiotic, moronic mouth.

"I like yours too."

What. The. Hell.

He's a guy, Sakura. And he doesn't wear lipstick. And…and…and…

The smirk still looks sexy on him.  
Even if it's directed towards me.

Love your lipstick-wearing kick-ass chica who thinks men wear lipstick,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 26****  
**_red-headed cuties._

And I'm not talking about the ones in camp.  
I'm talking about my best friend's girlfriend's brother!  
And guess who decided to pay me a visit?  
And freaking bring me flowers?

**GAARA!**

So, here's the scoop. I was tending to the third cut that morning when I heard the door open, and a totally manly voice say, "Sakura." I look up, and I'm with the cute little 'lipstick girl' girl (let's just call her Lipgloss—_get it?_), and she was all, "I thought you liked Sasuke…"

And then I blushed.  
Like crazy.  
Because—oh, you can just _guess it_.

So after Sasuke gave me a really, really, _really_ odd look, Gaara-darling came towards me and handed me the red roses—which surprisingly aren't my favorite, but I totally still give him props for getting me flowers—smiling charmingly.

"Gaara-chan!" and I totally hug him, and hear a snort from behind.  
"She has to get back to work." was all Sasuke said before my favorite redhead moved away from me.  
"Oh, right. So, I'll pick you up and bring you home, okay?" Did I mention he makes the sun shine brighter than Doris Day?  
"I'm taking her home." Sasuke said all defiantly, and I was kinda pissed off.  
"Right, so I'll pick you up tonight?" I shook my head dumbly and watched as he walked out, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

YUMMY!

But then Lipgloss whined, "But what about Sasuke?"

Yeah, you think that's the worst part? A little girl asking me why I'm dating (ewewew, NO) a red-head, when I should be dating a guy who doesn't know that I like him—oh, and he's in the room.

It's not. It's when Sasuke has to open his big, fat, ugly—beautiful, amazing, probably-gives-the-most-amazing-kisses mouth.

"Yeah, what about Sasuke?"

Love your royally confused master,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 26  
**_what. the. hell. _

Holy. Freaking. Crap.

The world mortification happens to be a serious understatement at the moment.  
As in nothing compares to this embarrassment.

It's so much worse than any Ninja-Sasuke related thing that has ever happened to me—including the Gaara Incident, and maybe even the Lipgloss Incident.

(even if I sense that she's TOTALLY involved in this)

Oh, yes, the point of my rant and utter humiliation?  
Pictures.  
But not just any masterpieces.  
Pictures drawn by five-year-olds.  
Of two people.  
_Kissing_.  
WITH FREAKING NAMES!

Okay, so there's a picture hanging in the glass showcase in the hallway across from my office that has a picture of me and Ninja Sasuke…kissing! And our names are underneath and I think Lipgloss is the culprit, because she was the one who showed it to me!

And it's like, half way through the day, so Sasuke probably already saw it, and he probably won't take me home now, and then we'll never make out in the back of his car, and then he'll never propose on the playground by the swings, and then we'll never have babies that will dress up as ninjas and wear red lipstick!

The world is crashing around me!

Love your suicidal bride,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 27  
**_kiss & tell._

Nevermind.  
We got to kiss in the back seat of his car.

Love from the blissful nurse,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 27  
**_JULY FOOLS!_

Haha, I amuse myself.  
But anyways, yes, we uh, you know, did make out in his car.  
In the back.  
AND I KNEW HE'D LOOK GOOD WITH RED LIPSTICK ON!

Because you know, when you kiss, and your lips are against someone else's, and lipstick kind of goes onto their lips, and, um, YOU GET IT.

See, I was waiting outside, planning to walk, but then Ninja Sasuke caught up with me.  
He'd asked me where I was going, and I told him, and he said he was taking me home.  
Like it was the most _obvious thing_.

I just shook my head and followed him in the car.  
AND HE OPENED MY DOOR FOR ME!

It was so sweet and not corny at all.  
But what was corny was, well, how he got to kissing me.

Right when we got to my house, before I could open my door, he said, in the most nonchalant voice,

"That picture gave me quite an idea."

Um, first he mentioned the picture.  
And then he kissed me.  
And it was so freaking corny.

…but he's still a pretty good kisser.

Love your non-virgin kisser,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 28  
**_kissing on the job._

Okay, this SO isn't my fault.  
You know, the fact that ten minutes ago, my office was locked.  
And I was inside kissing a very goodlooking supervisor.

See, he came in and like, closed the door.  
And he had no kid with him.  
I so thought I was going to get raped.  
Like, you have no idea. He's a creepy guy, and he just locks you in an office with him.  
After he made out with you two days earlier.  
(I decided to walk home yesterday before he could take me home)

But he just sat down next to me, looking kind of anxious.|  
"Where were you yesterday?"  
I got totally nervous. Seriously.

"Oh, I just decided to walk home and save you the trouble."

He got that worried, nervous look again.  
I felt in powerful, but still kind of guilty.

"Sakura, about the other day, in the car, uh, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

I love this kid. He apologizes for kissing me, even though it made my entire life.  
"But I…"

I just could help it.  
I had to kiss him.  
He looked so cute and innocent and almost wounded.  
(AND HE NEEDED A KISS TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!)

But then all this bad stuff kept going into my mind.  
Before I performed my big act, he said "But I…"  
He could have meant to say, "But I think we should just stay friends."  
Or worse: "But I think you're a bad kisser, so never speak to me again!"  
Or absolute horribleness: "But I hate your red lipstick."

But all my worries sort of vanished when he kissed back.  
Hard.

So yeah, I guess it kind of is my fault.  
The whole "locked in the office, kissing on the job".

But to be totally honest;  
I'm not complaining.

Love your BAMF,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 29  
**_i wanna be that someone that you're with._

BUT I'M NOT.  
I'm just sitting here listening to Nickelback while you're out there.  
**FLIRTING**.  
With this _new_ girl.  
That's totally not old enough to date you, you _pedophile_.

Don't just make out with me like, 5 times, and then flirt with this other girl!  
I feel so used.

I mean, after yesterday in the office, and then in the car, for an hour or whatever.  
Bleh. What a loser.

See, this someone I'm talking about is darling Ninja Sasuke.  
There's this new girl who's in for some girl that's sick today.  
And as soon as Biatch brings her to Ninja Sasuke, he eloquently says,  
"I have the _perfect_ position for you…"

Lipgloss (and yes, I go and tell my problems to her—she gets hurt every freaking day, so I converse with her about my issues in life) says he's just saying that he's got a job for her.

I see past his ways!  
That is _such_ a pick-up line.

The only thing that made this day good was those two girls that are best friends.  
The senior and the junior counselors.  
The girl in the Clownfish and her amazing friend?  
Yeah, well, they convinced the kids in their group that the world was breaking.  
You know, in half.  
So today they brought in glitter glue, and put it on cracks and stuff.  
On the blacktop by the playground, with the junior saying she was an 'earthmatologist'.

They totally bought it, and they told me that tomorrow, they're going to say that the cracks that are no on the playground are different ones, and the ones they used GALACTIC GLUE on yesterday are totally gone.

And I know they'll buy it.  
It's pretty funny, actually.  
Those girls put a smile on my face.  
Especially when Sasuke can't.

Love your gal that'll never find a mister,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 30  
**_broadcasting via janitor's closet._

Crap. Crap. Crap.  
Ninja Sasuke cannot find me today.  
Therefore I'm hiding. In a closet.  
**WHATEVER**.

There better be no boo-boos today.  
(except for the one on my HEART)

And probably my _ego_ too.  
You see, yesterday, I was heading to walk home.  
And then Ninja Sasuke grabbed my hand and was like,  
"I'll drive you home."

…his hand was warm.  
Not that I _cared_ or anything.

But then I yanked my hand away, and stomped defiantly.  
He got all confused, and had that innocent face on again, his expression asking for an explanation.  
"I'm not your _toy_!"  
Yeah, that was me. I am so rebellious with my **fierce** red lipstick.

He gave another incredulous look.  
"What?"

"You freaking make-out with me 10 times _in the past four days_, and then go and flirt with this other chica. And then you act like nothing happened and try to drive me home _again_, just so we can make-out…_again_! So I'm just going to do myself a favor and walk home. You can drive that POSITION girl home, you…you _pathetic excuse for a ninja that cares for kids but doesn't and just beats them with dodge balls_!"

I. Am. King.  
(Queen)

He grabbed my arm this time, but I (thanks to my defense class when I was a freshie in gym) removed it, and practically spat in his face,  
"This is an **AB** conversation, so you can **C** yourself out of it!"  
And then I sort of ran off.

By the time I was down the street, I realized that there were many people around.  
Like, kids and stuff.  
You know, _the whole camp_.  
It was pick up time, and I totally left early to get away from him.  
I swear I didn't plan that conversation!

But he didn't chase after me.  
I know I shouldn't have expected him to.  
I mean, I practically embarrassed him in front of all his co-workers.  
And showed he was a manwhore that also makes-out with his employs.

But even though I know he shouldn't have chased after me,  
Is it okay for me to wish he did?

Love your regretful no-man-needer,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 30  
**_the epic search for the whistle._

Yeah, so remember the two counselors?  
The ones that put smiles on my face?  
Well, anyways, they came in my office asking if there were any whistles.  
I said no, because Biatch gave them all out already.

They got so like, annoyed, and the senior said,  
"We have to find these whistles! All these annoying juniors took mine, and my friend didn't even have them in her basket!"

It was a crime, if you didn't know.  
Whistles were usually given to seniors.  
A junior stealing one was unheard of, and incredibly disgraceful.  
But she really did have annoying juniors in her group.

And the junior wanted one (the friend of the senior) but it's cool.  
She should be a senior, but she's not fifteen yet.  
Therefore, she deserves a whistle.

"We should go and search for them!" I offered.  
I'm pretty cool, _thankyouverymuch_.  
(and I also have to be careful 'cause I'm still avoiding Ninja Sasuke.  
and I'm doing a pretty good job at it)

"Yeah!" They cheered.

So we kind of just went looking for whistles.  
We went in the game room, in the gym, and even on the playground.  
We searched through all the baskets and got weird looks from counselors.  
After we found nothing (_seriously_), the senior just said she was going after camp to buy some at Plaza Sports.  
She's even getting one for me!

And though that sounds retarded (and kind of _lame_—I'm not going to lie), it's exciting.  
The past few days have sucked, and yet again, those weird girls cheer me up.  
BY A WHISTLE!

But it's going to be so empowering to have one.  
I can just blow it at people who annoy me.  
I've even got this plan to just blow it in Biatch's ear all day.  
She always brags about how I don't have one, and she does.  
BUT LOOK WHO'S GOT ONE NOW!  
Or, well, would have one.

Hm, maybe whistles are like those ever-healing ice pops.  
They can fix _broken hearts_ too.

Love your hopeful yet hopeless soon-to-be whistle-owner,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 30  
**_can you play me a memory?_

I know I'm listening to music on the job again, but whatever.  
And I know I just wrote in this.  
And I know it's Billy Joel, but he's amazing, so it's okay.  
But um, even though I already wrote in this today, well, I've got myself a whistle.  
And I thought you should know.

You see, the senior didn't get a chance go to the store yet.  
BUT Ninja Sasuke came in and I had no chance to run.  
He kind of gave me a once over and stood in front of the table I was sitting at.  
He didn't look me in the eyes, and when neither of us spoke, he went to the fridge.  
He got an ice pop for both of us, and he put my red (**RED**) one in front of me.

"So uh, how was your day?"

It wasn't even the end of the day yet, but it was still sweet of him to ask.  
(and he sounded so cute and nervous saying it)

"It was cool."  
I could leave him at that, and he still wasn't meeting my eyes, so I kind of awkwardly got up from my seat.

"These two counselors and I, uh, went searching for whistles. They never got one, and I couldn't find one either. It was pretty fun to spend some of the day searching for one."

By the time of my awkward _speech_, I'd gotten scissors to cut my ice pop.  
After I'd done that, I kind of turned around.  
He finally met my eyes and my heart kind of leaped in this way it shouldn't when you're trying to get over a guy.

"You, uh, you could have my whistle if you want."

He took of his whistle that had a blue chain around it (and it'll totally clash with my red lipstick, but I'll get over it) and put it around my neck.

(dude, this is so epic. This whistle could have belonged to his grandfather that was put in prison because he was accused of doing something he didn't do and he used to play his whistle in the jail cell and everyone would listen and be calm and then this whistle was left to Ninja Sasuke, and his grandfather told his grandson to give it to the girl he thought was special enough to have it, so then he gave it to me!)

Or well, he could have just given me a whistle because I didn't have one.  
But still.  
He gave me his freaking whistle!

He sort of blushed.  
I think.  
THERE WAS RED ON HIS CHEEK!

…and now there was going to be some on his lips.

Love your secret kisser with a whistle,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 31  
**_nothing seemed as strange as when the leaves began to change._

Okay, so the leaves aren't changing.  
And Kid Rock isn't about to show up any minute.  
BUT: it's the last day of camp!

I don't even know what I'll do anymore.  
This'll be my last entry in the book of amazingness!  
Its half way through the day and everyone is affected.  
A lot of good things have happened though.

Kool-Aid and Ice mad plans to go get lunch after camp today.  
It's totally the junior counselors scheming though.  
Kool-Aid always talked about lunch (_seriously_), and then she suggested that Ice should go.  
They both seemed to like the idea.

And I think there's something a boilin' with Banana Chips and Biatch.  
Crazy, I know, but it keeps them away from me and Ninja Sasuke.

Right. I forgot to mention the most amazing part of this summer.  
**The Uberly Epic Love Story of Ninja Sasuke & Lipstick Girl.  
**I swear this should be a movie one day.

Right, but as for us, well, you see, we're a thing again.  
Okay, I don't really think we were _ever_ a thing, but we are **now**.  
He even held my hand during drop-off today.  
MY HAND!

It was magical.  
I _swear_ to it.

This morning was cool because all who worked here came in early for bagels.  
There were awards, and the senior girl won "Queen of the Slide".  
She was always on it with her kids and stuff.  
The junior girl got nothing, because well, juniors just don't.  
_Upsetting_, I know.

But Sasuke was in charge of my award, so you could imagine I was very excited.  
It was amazing walking up to get it, I'll tell you.  
I didn't even straighten my hair, because Lipgloss said it looked better curly and free.  
And Sasuke always curled his fingers in it when we, like, kissed.

So yeah.  
But anyways, I won,

**BEST** BOO-BOO-HEALER **// **ICE-POP-GIVER** //** RED-LIPSTICK-WEARER

It was probably the most amazing day of my life.

The rest of the day went by quickly, though.  
Parties were had, field day commenced, and boo-boos were healed as much as ice-pops were given.  
A usual day, except the fact that it was the **last**.

AND THE LAST ENTRY.  
I don't know what I'll do without reporting me and Sasuke's love life.  
And this relationship will continue.  
It _won't_ be some **summer fling**.

And of course there will be next year!  
That junior counselor will be a senior and Lipgloss will still be there!  
Oh, and of course Sasuke.  
He'll still drive me home even though I'm going to start driving soon.

Life will go on and on.  
College starts soon for me, and Romeo & Juliet will have to be read sooner or later.  
A whole three seasons will go by before that magical summer comes again.  
A month of camp leaving memories that'll never fade and moments of pure bliss.

And ice pops, _of course_.

Love your boo-boo-healer / ice-pop-giver / red-lipstick-wearer,  
Lipstick Girl

-

**July 31  
**_and to end it all off._

Okay, I know I said the last entry was the last, but I swear this one will finish it.  
Right when we were about to leave, Sasuke just led me to the playground and we just hung out.  
It was so nice and peaceful just sitting on the grass.

I was looking around and I remembered all these great times.  
There were earthmatologists and glitter glue.  
There were love connections and horrible rainstorms that led to garbage bags.  
There were banana chips and nicknames and intense dodgeball.  
There were sprinkler attacks and endless amounts of boo-boos.

But most of all there was love.  
And as I'm writing this while Sasuke gets the car to drive me home, I know I'll never forget it.  
This was the greatest summer of my life.  
I met the greatest people and had the greatest ice pops.

But nothing will help me get through this year more than thinking about all the more memories I can make in the upcoming summer.

Love,  
Lipstick Girl

* * *

OH. MY. GOD.  
I tell you, I started that in July.  
I finished it now.  
It was sort of neglected, but then Meaghan convinced me to finish it at Friendly's today.  
Oh, and this is for Meaghan, my bestest friend who celebrated her birthday on December 8th.  
She's amazing, and she went to camp with me.  
She was the senior and I was the junior and 'earthmatologist'.  
Almost all of this stuff happened, too.  
Except Lipstick Girl got together with Ninja _Sal_.  
BUT IT SO WORKS!  
And we don't know if they actually got together.  
But this is what we imagined there love to be like.  
Just don't ask.

**NOTICE**;  
_as for the regulars who read all my stories and want to know where I've been:_

Okay, okay, okay.  
Well a lot of horrible stuff has happened to me in the past two months.  
I'm not going into it. You don't even _want_ to know.  
I've had no time to write, but it's finally Christmas Break.  
I hope to get quite a few stories out there; believe me. (like Kenna's gift!fic)  
I'm sorry for other stories that are still in the works.  
I'm working on them. They will be finished.  
I missed all of you guys and Naruto and fanfiction.  
But I'm back (even though I never really _left_).  
I'll try to find the time to be consistent, but that won't happen.  
So just be happy with this long story.  
KayThanksBye.  
-blows kisses-


End file.
